SA Moments
by Albinokittens300
Summary: Moment in the world of Erdas. Sets of drabbles. Full of all characters. Accepting ideas if you want more of these. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- After having this suggested to me by i'madivergentshadowhunter(Or as I know her, Shadow), I decided to compile a lot of my SA HeadCanons/ numerous ideas for them in to a single thing. Will have some of my OTP's- Reilin, Coneke, Shya, Drawson, and Larik. But it won't be ALL shipping. Firendship, family and other stuff. Maybe three of four chapters? Depending on the reaction.**

* * *

1\. Abeke loves Conors singing voice, and will do just about anything to hear it.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please?" Abeke asked repeatedly. Pouting as best as she could. Sitting on the desk in front of him. Her boyfriend simply looked back at her, skeptical. It wasn't the first, or probably the last time she had almost begged for him to sing for her.

"Do I have to? It's not even that good." Conor relied nervously.

"No, it's not. And besides, it's just us! Come on, I'll owe you. PLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSEEE." She asked again.

"Fine." He replied. Abeke instantly jumped up and made a noise of happiness. Sitting promptly in his lap. Resting her head on his shoulder comfortably. Conor just smiled. As much as he didn't like to sing, he'd do anything to make her happy.

After a second, Conor started his song. It was rough at a few parts, 'but for the most part a smooth sound flowed through the room. Abeke listened with her eyes closed and adored the sound. Music was something she had a lot of in her village, but his was so different. And she loved it. As much as he may hate it, Abeke decided it was worth whatever she was going to own him.

* * *

2\. Aidana becomes a Greencloak.

Meilin and Abeke waited outside the large double doors. When they opened, a smiling Aidana, Rollan and Conor walked out. Aidana proudly dressed in a brand new green cloak.

The four gave a small cheer for her. Particularly Rollan. When he tried, he was sure it was going to be hard to convince his mother to join the Greencloaks. But it turned out simple. Especially when she found out that her son made no plans of leaving the castle. In only a few days; Olvan and Conor had readied her for her vows, and today she had officially joined the ancient order of the marked.

Soon, Olvan came out and reminded the four that they still had training sessions to attend to. Conor, Abeke and Meilin fallowed him. Rollan stood back and waited with his mother. "Do you want me to help you find your room?" He asked. "I know this place is huge and-" Rollan asked.

"No." She said, smiling. "I can find it. I'm-I'm just so glad We're together again." Aidana said, hugging him tight.

Rollan didn't answer, but for the first time in a long time, he hugged her back.

* * *

3\. Drina meets Dawson.

Drina thought of all the reasons her brother could have had for waking her up. None of them seemed to be a valid reason for having her woken up in the middle of the night. All she knew- it had better somehow be worth it.

Of course, it wasn't.

Shane stood next to Devin- the Trunswick Brat, as she dubbed him. And next to him, a smaller version of himself it seemed. As she got closer though, differences marked them as related. But the kid looked young. Maybe ten or eleven at most. What he was here for seemed clear, and Drina couldn't push down a lump in her throat.

That poor kid should be at home. Not forced into a war.

Shane broke her out of her thoughts. "He's your responsibility. Keep him out of trouble." She glared at him as he left them.

"What's your name, kid?" He meekly replied Dawson. "Well Dawson, don't worry. Keep you head down, and listen to me. And you'll survive."

* * *

 **A/N- The continuity(the place these happen in the time line of Spirit Animals) of the first one is up to you. This is the shortest one. I planned on putting 5 or 6 of these in each chapter. I just wanted to post it. I planned on doing about four chapters of my own idea. Of course, you want more? COMMENT AND TELL ME! I love these, and can guarantee you more if you like them. Just say so. And ideas might be helpful as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Heeerrrreee we go! Second go. There is 5 this time**. **This one is pretty shippy, but not fully ships. Also, I did A suggestion on here, because it was just a singular prompt I like. First one is directly after The Evertree ended. Second, them as almost- adults. Third is After Fall Of The beast Series(whenever that is). Fourth is again, after The Evertree. Fifth, them as adults obviously.**

* * *

1\. Meilin and Rollan explore Greenhaven.

"Ohhh...Where does this lead?" Rollan asked, looking at her than back to the green pathway. Made by the trees and other plant life there.

Meilin rolled her eyes. But didn't say anything. If she was learning something she was learning about Rollan, it was that his curiosity was endless. Now that he'd seen it, Rollan wouldn't stop till he sees the whole thing. Even if it seemed ages since people had seen it. So she took his hand and fallowed him down the path. Deciding it'd interesting to see the other side. That was, after all, the point of exploring.

The pathway was long and made many sharp turns. The plants seemed to blur together in a wall of pure green. Birds could be heard calling, and they passed a snake(Meilin made Rollan swear to tell no one she had screamed so loud and jump into his arms). But it ended. Leading to a alcove. A tiny clearing. A bench sat on the edge. Meilin went over and sat on it, looking up. Rollan laid looking up beside it.

"Woah." Was all she could say. Admiring the beauty.

"Woah is right." Rollan replied.

* * *

2\. The Four celebrate their birthday(s) together.

"Happy Birthday!" They all shouted together. Laughing, all toasting their glasses together. The mess hall was clear of people, but was filled with their noise.

It had became a small tradition after the war. Since their birthdays were all close- all within a month of eachother. They had decided to celebrate them together on one day. Even it Rollan and Meilin were still the same age. This had been done for seven years now. Meilin sat on Rollans lap and Abeke settled with leaning on Conor.

"I can't believe it's been almost seven years. We've only know eachother that long?" Conor said. Abeke smiled at him, but Meilin replied quickly.

"It seems we've know eachother for a life time. All of us." She said. "Trying to imagine life without you three is..." She trails off. Not wanting to toy with the offensive thoughts. They all meant so much to eachother, it was hard to think they may have never met. They had only been separated for a few months since than. Not having them around was now a simply unbearable thought.

"Maybe we all did." Abeke said, pensively as always. "In another lifetime. It would make sense- why we all ended up here. Together." They all gave a short nod and fell silent.

Whatever it was that cause them to meet like this, they thanked it.

* * *

3\. Meilin and Abeke share a little bonding time.

Jumped the last stair as they enter the library. Meilin made a harsh 'shush' sound and fallowed her in. Abeke listened, now transfixed by all the books around her. Old and new, large and small. In all colors and even shapes.

"You know, back in Nilo, we hardly had any books to read. I learned to read and write common by letters my mother had." Abeke said. Whispering as her friend walked up next to her among the shelves. "I always loved reading them. The stories they told. My father never liked it, me reading and writing."

"That's ridiculous." Meilin said. They soon found a spot in the back section. A secluded spot, with a few chairs. Meilin found a interesting book and sat down. Abeke, when she found nothing interesting in that section od the Greenhaven library, begun reading over her friends shoulder. It wasn't long before the they had both finished the first few chapters.

"It's the brother! I swear it is!" Abeke said once Meilin put the book down. Judging by her shocked and slightly offended face, Meilin didn't agree.

When Conor and Rollan came looking for them, they found Abeke banging her head on a shelf, and Meilin laughing victoriously.

* * *

4\. Conor meets Pojalo(again).

"Father, these are my friends. Meilin, Rollan and Conor." Abeke introduced. Pointing each friend out as she called their names. Meilin nodded politely, but Rollan and Conor were quiet. They remembered their first time meeting with the Niloan, and were not fond of the memory.

"Conor. That is your name, correct, boy?" The man said, menacingly. For a second, Conor felt like he had survived the last battle only to be killed at this mans hands soon after.

The shepherd boy gulped. "Yes, sir." He said. "Sir, I'm-" Conor stammered.

Pojalo help up a hand to silence him. "There is no need to apologize. I realize now you were only protecting my daughter. You are forgiven." He said. Giving Conor a nod, showing that he had truly been forgiven. Abeke grinned. She had hoped they could put that bit of unpleasantness behind them. Rollan still was cautious.

Conor just let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

5\. Abeke counts Conors freckles.

When the sun streamed in and woke her, she couldn't help her self. They were so interesting. And there were so many dotting Conors cheeks. Since day one, she had wanted to count them. Now, laying next to him while he was sleeping, she had her chance.

The little patches brown on her boyfriends cheeks- freckles, he'd called them- had been new to her when they met. Abeke lifted her hand, still resting on his chest, tapping one, she counted. Gently touching each one she found; keeping count. Soon, the soft petting woke him. When he woke, he smiled and laughed. Taking her hand, he kissed it.

"What are you doing, love?" Conor asked. Slightly chuckling. It took her only a second to begun counting again.

"Counting you freckles. Now hold still!" Abeke fussed. He let her continue for a few moments. Before pulling her in close to place a few sweet kisses on her forehead.

"Aww. You messed up my count." She playfully pouted.


End file.
